Thin Lines
by Pawprinter
Summary: "The line in the heavens is a thin line. This thin line separates love and hate in the world. Your mind and heart don't always agree with each other, and you always end up having to choose a side. Love or hate, good or evil." My entry for Twin Exchange!


**Hey! My 20****th**** story! Yay! Did you know I started writing for Winx, and then Percy Jackson, the Narnia, and finally Harry Potter. And I have more Harry Potter stories then ever!**

**The prompt is wind, the pairing is Luna and Ron, the quotes is "Do I have to answer that?", and the theme is New Year's.**

**Thanks to xxxMusarockz for the sentence that gave me this idea! And a HUGE thank you to PTB for setting me up with an amazing beta! Thanks so much, CaramelAriana!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING with this story… Well you know… The stuff that you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thin Lines<strong>

_December 31, 1999_

_11:00pm_

* * *

><p>Ron felt a little more pressure than before to his side, and he let a little smile slip. He wrapped his arm tighter around the slightly warm body at his side, and pulled her close. He got a breath full of wood shop scented hair, and Ron smiled more widely.<p>

"Are you cold?" Ron asked. Luna looked up towards Ron. She let out a little snort.

"Warmth is wonderful, but you can't curl up with it on a cold night. I would take being cold if I could stay with you, like this," Luna whispered in her whimsical voice.

Ron blinked in confusion, but kissed the top of her head anyway. A howling wind whipped the dirty blonde hair onto Ron's nose, making Ron want to sneeze. Another gust of wind came, but this time making the wood shop scented hair blow away from Ron's nose. Ron felt a chill go through his spine, and he shivered.

"Are you sure? The wind is really cold. We could go back inside, and do something there," Ron offered. Luna looked up at Ron.

"I love the wind," Luna whispered. Ron smiled and chuckled. Of course Luna would love the bone chilling wind. Luna let out a little laugh and a sigh before she continued. "I think that wind is a bird, and when she flaps her wings a breeze forms to cool the world. And when the wind howls, she is letting out the pain that she has been through," Luna said in her whimsical voice. Ron smiled through the confusion, and kissed Luna on the nose. "My mother thinks that the pain is from losing her children when a predator got them. And when Mother Bird attacked Artemis for not protecting her and her children, the Goddess put her in the sky, or the wind, to try to help her pain end. But every night, Mother Bird howls and shows her pain through the wind," Luna said. Luna closed her eyes and snuggled more deeply into Ron's side. "But I think the pain is from being betrayed by her family," Luna whispered. Ron kissed the top of Luna's head and smiled.

"And why do you think like that?" Ron asked. Luna just smiled and sighed. There was a bit of sadness in her eyes, but a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"My mother had learned and taught me all types of stories like that. They are from all around the world. She learned them from her mother, who learned from her mother, who learned from her mother. I learned many things from her, and them. There was a story for almost everything in the world from all over the world," Luna said. Her face lit up in a smile. "This one story I remember is about the rain. When the gods and goddesses fight, someone is bound to get their feelings hurt. So when it rains, it means a god or goddess has been hurt by their family. The rain is magical, and it gives off an aura of love, or sadness. It depends on why the God or Goddess is crying. I know this story isn't much, but I remember my mother telling me it when we were caught in a rain storm. It was lovely," Luna said. Her voice grew quieter as her story went on. There was a smile on her face, and she let out a sigh. Another gust of wind blew Luna's hair into Ron's face. Ron blew a few strands out of his mouth, and rested his head on top of Luna's head.

"I never heard about these stories before," Ron said. Luna let out a breath and smiled.

"These stories are from all around the world, Ron. Even the Muggle places," Luna whispered. Ron nodded his head.

"That's cool. I never asked Hermione about anything Muggle. I've only camped near Muggle areas, and that was when Harry, Hermione, and I were on the run. So I never really talked to any Muggles," Ron said. Luna didn't say anything. Ron closed his eyes and tried to ignore the wind that was blasting on his back.

"Do you think I'm strange, Ron?" Luna asked in a sad whisper. Ron smiled and let out a chuckle. He opened his eyes and started off into the dark sky.

"Do I have to answer that?" Ron asked in a joking tone. Luna looked up at Ron. Her eyes held sadness, and Ron broke. It was amazing how much Ron was changed by being in love. "I'm kidding, love. You know I think you have the most amazing views on things, and that's why I love you," Ron added. Luna smiled. Another gust of wind blew at Ron and Luna.

"You know, one other story I remember was about a line in the heavens," Luna whispered. Ron nodded his head, urging her to continue. "The line is the tale star in the Little Dipper. The line in the heavens is a thin line. This thin line separates love and hate in the world. Your mind and heart don't always agree with each other, and you always end up having to choose a side. Sometimes it's hard, but it has to be done. Always in the end you have chosen a side. Love or hate, good or evil. This thin line, it's amazing. I have seen this happen. I know my mother's story is right." Luna added. Ron perked up at this. He always thought that Luna's stories she told him were great for entertainment, but he knew they weren't true. But if this one was true, then Ron would be interested.

"Really? When did you see it?" Ron asked. Luna just smiled.

"It was 1995 to 1998, The Second Wizarding War. Everyone had to pick what side of the line they were going to be on. Love or hate… Or I guess in this case, good or evil. It was a very confusing time," Luna whispered.

"So this line, it's in the heavens?" Ron asked. Luna nodded her head.

"Yeah," Luna said. She took Ron's hand and made the finger point towards Polaris. "That is where the thin line symbolically is," Luna whispered. She let Ron's arm drop to his side, but she still held onto his hand. Ron turned to face Luna and smiled.

"What does the line do? Does it have any influence on people?" Ron asked. Luna shook her head no.

"It's all your choice to what side you want to be on, love or hate. It happens every time somebody fights, or a war happens," Luna explained. Ron nodded his head, very interested in the story of the thin line.

"What is the story called?" Ron asked. Luna turned to the side, so she was touching noses with Ron.

"It's called _La __Linea Nel Cielo._ Or _The Line in Sky_." Luna said. Ron nodded his head. "The original story my mom told me is about a Royal couple that get in a fight. The Prince decides to go to the hate side, because the Princess from another kingdom was in the wrong. In the end the two kingdoms, and the surrounding land, had to choose what side to be on. I remember my mother put this line in such a beautiful way, it sent chills down my spine. It went something like 'My mind wanted to be on the hate, but my heart was always set on love. It's easy to become confused on what side you are on, but I found my way back home, back home to you," Luna whispered. Her eyes closed and she hummed happily. "You see, home is where the heart is. What the heart wants and the heart gets," Luna added. Ron nodded his head, and smiled.

"Where is your home?" Ron asked. Luna let out a giggle.

"My home used to be where I grew up; it used to be where my father is. But now, my home is where ever you are," Luna whispered. Ron lifted his head off of Luna's head, just before Luna looked up at Ron, and smiled. "I love you," Luna whispered. Ron leaned towards Luna and pecked her lips. Luna pulled away from Ron after only a second. "Wait 'til midnight, Ron," Luna said with a giggle. Ron smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend. Aren't I?" Ron asked. Luna smiled, but she leaned towards Ron. She brushed against his lips, but pulled away before the kiss could become deeper.

"Like I said. Wait," Luna whispered. She laid back down on the ground, and Ron followed her unhappily. Ron stayed looking up at Polaris for a few minutes, just thinking.

"Do you like stars?" Ron asked Luna with curiosity.

"Yes, I do. I like them very much," Luna said. Ron could almost hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

"Do you have a story about the stars?" Ron asked Luna hopefully. Luna let out a little laugh.

"Like I said before, Ron, there is a story for almost everything in the world," Luna said. Ron smiled.

"Can you tell me the story about the stars?" Ron asked hopefully. Luna just smiled.

"I can," Luna said. She closed her eyes and snuggled herself closer to Ron. "There were no stars at all once upon a time. When Artemis was hunting at night, without the Hunters, she was getting lonely. When she looked up to the night sky, she saw nothing but black. So she contacted Zeus to put something in the sky to make it light up. So Zeus threw lightning up into the sky. When it hit the atmosphere of Earth, the lightning exploded. From the sparks, and the exploded lightning glowing people emerged. Now, in our world, they are known as angels. Zeus put them out all over the night sky. Now whenever you look into the night sky, you see the creations of Zeus' lightning bolt, the glowing angles. The stars watch over all of us, protecting us at night. And now whenever Artemis looks up to the night sky, she will feel safe, and not lonely, because of the stars," Luna said. Ron smiled at that story.

"That's an amazing story," Ron whispered. Luna smiled and nodded her head.

"When it snows, that's the angels, the stars, letting some of the sparks of Zeus' lightning bolt fly down to Earth," Luna added. Ron snorted.

"That's crazy. It all ties together," Ron said. Luna nodded her head. She raised her hand towards the sky.

"Angels, angels, of the sky, please let snow come and fly," Luna whispered. Ron looked at Luna puzzled.

"What was that for?" Ron asked. Luna lowered her hand back down to the ground.

"I was talking to the angels, asking for some snow," Luna whispered. She looked towards Ron with a sideways smile. "New Year's is always better with snow," She added. Ron smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are wondering, I did make up all of the stories that Luna told. I didn't find any online, I made them up from thin air. <strong>

**If you liked this story, then remember to vote for me in the Twin Exchange January 2012 challenge!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Pawprinter**

**xxx**


End file.
